GOGO13
History First Incarnation St. George, Utah - 1994 GOGO13 formed at the very end of 1993 in St. George, Utah. In fact their first show was at an impromptu New Year's Eve Party at Tyler and Parker's House that got way out of hand. They were St. George's first ska band and introduced the genre to a generation of youth who had never heard of it. Their influences included ska bands such as Madness, The Specials, The Skatalites, Operation Ivy and (at the time) more contemporary bands such as Swim Herschel Swim, Skankin' Pickle, The Nuckle Brothers and The Mighty Mighty Bosstones. Over the next six months, they built up a strong local following by playing a lot locally, especially at the local skatepark (where dancing had been outlawed - hello, Footloose!), at a small dive bar in Cedar City (when the oldest member of the band was 18!) and at several High School assemblies. They were known for their high-energy show and humorous antics between songs which included cap-gun fights, fake blood and audience contests. In the summer of 1994, GOGO13 ventured to Orange County, California twice to play a couple of shows and to record some demos. One show they played at a Pizza Parlor in Huntington Beach with Reel Big Fish and another with Six Feet Deep at a club in Whittier with The Aquabats and The Goodwin Club opening. When Parker and Tyler's older brother, Christian came to see them play at the skate park, he was impressed and thought it would be fun to have a ska band. Shortly thereafter, he formed The Aquabats and added G13's "Idiot Box!". As the Summer drew to a close, the band members were starting to go their seperate ways. Parker and Skip were going to serve as full-time missionaries for the LDS church and Tyler was going to move to Northern Utah with his family. Just prior to their impending break up, GOGO13 recorded a 7 song EP in Las Vegas, NV. At this time, they added two horn players to the band from Attaboy Skip. These recordings, known as the Toy Guns & Pixy Stix EP were never released, initially due to lack of funds, and later because the entire band wasn't fully satisfied with the quality. However, two tracks, "Idiot Box" and "Espionage" were released on the Rice Capades Complilation. GOGO13 played their last two shows in September of 1994. "GOGO13's LAST STAND" (name inspired by Sham 69) with national touring acts, Reel Big Fish and Mealticket opening. The following night, they played their final show on a tennis court with no stage and a couple hundred kids in attendance. The Aquabats were to open but canceled at the last minute. The show ended with Parker individually firing the rest of the band until he finally said "I quit!" and threw the mic down and walked away. Personnel * Parker Jacobs - Vocals * Dustin "Skip" Blad - Vocals / Harmonica * Tyler Jacobs - Keyboards * Creed Watkins - Lead Guitar * Jeff Dotson - Rhythm Guitar * Mel - Bass * Ben Crosby - Drums * Justin Vaden - Sax * Abe - Trumpet Second Incarnation Orange County, California 2001 - present Many years later, in Huntington Beach, CA., GOGO13 reunited as a fluke to promote an album put out by the Aquabats', "Horchata Records" label called RICE CAPADES. Their show was so successful that GOGO13 reformed officially in 2002 Today G13 has achieved a jolly local success in the OC/LA music scene, packing in venues and selling out nearly every headlining show within the past 2 years. Described as the possible unwanted child of MADNESS and The B-52s, GOGO13 puts on an amazing neck-breaking live performance with an occasional interlude of espionage,intrigue and absurdity. In late January and throughout February of 2011, GOGO13 took part on the Ska Parade 20th Anniversary as the only band to play all seven dates. Early April 2011, G13 announced via Facebook that they had begun recording a long awaited full length album. Discography GOGO13 has put out several demos and downloadable tracks and released their first studio album "I Like It" in 2012 *1994 - Demotape O' Fun *1994 - The Jets Demos *1994 - Toy Guns & Pixy Stix EP (unreleased) *1999 - Send Help: A Utah Ska Compilation *2000 - Rice Capades Compilation *2002 - It's a Trap! *2002 - House Ape Demo *#"House Ape" *#"Big Red Cup" *#"El Otro Comienzo" *2004 - The Fluke Sessions EP *2005 - RAAAAWR!! EP *#"Free Agent" *#"Monster" *2008 - Pick It Up (feat. Alex Desert of Hepcat) *2009 - ¡Es Ploded!/Cereal 7" **"Cereal" **"¡Es Ploded!" *2012 - I Like It *#I Like It *#Big Red Cup *#¡es Ploded! *#Monster *#Free Agent *#House Ape *#Humble Pie *#Down in a Barrel *#Abinadi *#Cereal *#Always Ways Sometimes *#Pick It Up *#Curly Locks *#I Don't Wanna *#El Comienzo External Links :GOGO13.com :GOGO13 at Myspace :GOGO13 Blog Category:Opening Bands for The Aquabats! Category:Other Bands